


Imperfections

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Smut, The white skin thingy, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, ken doll Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor feels insecure about being an android. Hank feels insecure about being human. Funny, how the things they feel insecure about, are the things they love about each other the most.





	Imperfections

Connor looked at Hank, sitting next to him on the couch.  
He and Hank had been dating now for weeks. So far all that had happened between them was cuddling and short kisses.  
But Connor wanted, _needed_ more. He didn't know how to ask Hank. The man still kept pulling away every time Connor accidentally redacted the skin on his hand. 

Connor understood.  
Hank had hated Androids for so long, and even though Connor had changed his mind, he didn't blame him for not wanting to be reminded of what Connor was. If it was easier for Hank to pretend he was human, he would be okay with that. But some days Connor wished he could be human too, just so that he could be close to Hank in the ways he wanted too. So that he would never have to feel Hank pull his hand away, _disgusted_ , again. 

Hank saw the way his LED kept on blinking red and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
“What's wrong?”  
Connor hesitated for a moment. He knew honesty was important in relationships. But he couldn’t stand the thought of losing Hank.  
Still, he couldn't keep going like this.  
He let the skin on his hand fade away, and there was it again, that look on Hank's face. 

“Why do I disgust you so much?”, he barely managed to get out.  
Hank looked surprised at that.  
“I'm not disgusted by you, Connor.”  
“Then why -”  
“I guess, you're not the only one that feels a little insecure, Connor. You're an android and you're perfect and I'm - well, _me_.”  
Connor’s LED kept spinning.  
“And you're human, something I never can be.”  
Hank shook his head.  
“I don't need you to be human, Con. I just need you to be you."

It was a couple days later, that they were lying in Hank's bedroom together, about to do what Connor had been dreaming about for weeks now.  
Hank looked at the Android, lying next to him in his bed.  
Connor was already naked and clutching on to the sheets, smiling nervously.  
Hank pulled Connor into his arms and held him close.

“Relax.”  
“I'm nervous”, he mumbled, before pulling in Hank for a kiss.  
Slowly, he let the skin on his hand fade, expecting Hank to pull  
away just like always. But he only watched Connor with a smile on his face.  
“Come on, I wanna see you.”  
Connor’s LED blinked and he shifty nervously on top of Hank.  
“Are you sure?”, he couldn't help but ask.  
“Yes.”  
Hank kissed him again.  
Connor slowly let his skin fade away until all that was left was the white plastic underneath. 

Hank let his hand wander over Connor’s chest, his hands gliding over the smooth cool plastic. Connor shivered. He still expected Hank to say this was a mistake for some reason, that he couldn't do this. But he didn't. He just kept on movings his fingers over his chest, featherlight touches. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful like this. Just stop thinking so much”, Hank mumbled against his ear.  
“You too.”  
Connor looked at the shirt, Hank was still wearing.  
Hank looked nervous, but he nodded and a moment later Connor had taken it off and thrown in somewhere on the ground.  
“Surprised you didn't insist on throwing it in the laundry basket first”, Hank joked.  
“I will. Later. I think I have something I'd rather be doing right now.”

Connor started leaving little kisses on Hank's neck, sometimes stopping to suck gently at the skin. Hank under him moaned.

Connor let his hands move over his chest. He traced the lines of Hank's tattoo, touching him slowly, before leaving little scratches on the skin underneath, careful not to damage it too much.  
“Fuck”, Hank said.

Connor smiled at him, before he moved further down, taking Hank's pants and underwear off, before hurriedly throwing them in the same direction as his shirt.  
“Someone's eager, hm”, Hank teased.  
Connor answered simply by continuing his trail of kisses downward. 

This was all so new to him, no code to follow, just feelings that were almost too overwhelming.  
But now that he knew Hank wanted to be with him, just like he was - _plastic skin, programming and wires_ \- it was a lot easier to relax and just give in.

He took another look into Hank's eyes, before opening up a small panel on the wrist of his left hand.  
Hank looked at the small wires inside, some of them thicker, some thinner.

“Fuck, Connor, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing.”  
“Well. At least we're on equal ground then.”  
Hank laughed.  
“But seriously, how am I supposed to do this so I don't hurt you?”  
Connor took Hank's in his, slowly gliding Hank's fingers inside his wrist.  
“Just tug on them like this. Try to be gentle.”

Connor kissed him shortly, before taking his other hand away and letting it wander over Hank’s chest again, deeper and deeper.  
Hank let out a shaky breath as he touched his dick.  
Connor gently let his hand move over it, stroking Hank's dick slowly. At the same time he could feel Hank starting to twist the wires inside his wrists between his fingers.  
Connor moaned, as he felt the electricity running through his circuits. He could feel Hank picking up the pace, twisting and pulling the wires. Connor tried to match, quickening up the pace as well, stroking Hank's dick faster.  
This wasn't the first time Connor had played with his own wires, but the fact that it was Hank doing this to him, made it feel so much more intense.

“Hank”, he let out a shaky moan.  
The sound of Hank moaning his name as well, and the way he twisted the wires in just the right way was enough to bring Connor over the edge. He came on top of Hank, his circuits shortcutting for a few seconds. Electricity and pleasure rolling through his body. Hank's orgasm followed just a short moment later.

“Fuck.”  
Hank grinned at his uncharacteristic swearing.  
They cuddled in the bed together, Hank still trying hard to catch his breath.  
“I love you”, Connor said.  
Hank pressed a kiss onto the LED on his temple.  
“I love you too, roboboy.”


End file.
